The Right Gift
by Tsukiyomi Suki-chan
Summary: Amu is having troubles with choosing the right gift for Ikuto. So, her friends help her out. But in the end, she still can't find the right one for him. So, what does she do? Amuto ONE SHOT!


**Hey peeps! It's Suki here! Yeah, I decided to make a Christmas Fanfic. Why? Because I love you peeps and I wanted to give all of you a special gift! So here it is, **

**The Right Gift**

Amu had a problem. This Christmas, she didn't know what to get Ikuto. Usually, she was filled with ideas but this time, she was trapped.

She wanted to give something special, but in her mind, she can't think of anything special.

She sighs, walking around the shops. There was nothing interesting. Amu sat on the bench and sighed again. She looked around. Everyone had at least a small gift bag in their hands. Everyone but her…

The next day, she had the same problem again. What was she going to do? She hit her head, then looked up. Everyone was talking about gifts.

"I'm getting this for him."

"Oh, don't tell her, but I'm giving this to her."

Amu sighed. No one wanted to talk to her about gifts. Just because she had a 'Cool n Spicy' attitude.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Ran asks. Amu looks up at her Chara. She shook her head.

"I was just thinking about what to get for Ikuto." she said, looking at the window. Her Charas smiled.

"Well, looks like someone's in love." Miki teases. Suu and Ran giggle. Amu looks at them, blushing.

"N-No! I'm not! I'm just…" she looks down. She was already 17, her final year of High School. And before this, Ikuto had promised to come back for her when she was a grown up. She smiled when she thought about him.

"Ahh! This is so frustrating!" Amu says, messing her hair. Her Charas looked at her, worried.

"She has never been so desperate for a man." Miki says. But, that was the wrong choice for words. Flames were in Amu's eyes.

"Why you!" she strangled Miki.

**LUNCH BREAK!**

Amu went to the cafeteria to meet up her friends. Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima and Yaya. They were all discussing about Christmas gifts too.

Amu sighs. She wasn't really catching up with their conversation.

"Amu-chii!"

"Amu-chan?"

"Huh?" Amu came back to reality. The 4 of them were staring at her.

"Wh-what? Is there something on my face?" she asks, trying to wipe off anything in her face.

"You're daydreaming." Rima said coolly. Amu looked at her. "Huh? N-No I wasn't!" she blushed. Dang it, she thought. She forgot about her 'Cool n Spicy' attitude.

"What's wrong, Amu?" Tadase asks. Amu shook her head.

"She is looking for a special gift for Ikuto!" Ran, the big mouth said. Amu glared at her.

"Shut up, idiot!" her outer character back to normal. When she turns around, she saw the 4 of them grinning.

"Oh, oh! Looks like someone's in love!" Yaya teased. Amu blushed. "Well, I am trying to find something for him." Amu said, looking away.

The 4 of them thought about it. "We can help you!" Tadase offered. She looks at the rest. They nod.

"Well… what do you suggest?" she asks.

"They thought about it again. Then Nagi clicked his fingers.

"How about drawing a portrait of him?" he asks. Amu thought about it then give a tiny nod.

"But… I'm not too good in drawing." She softly confessed. Nagi patted her shoulders. "Not to worry! I'll help you!"

**ART ROOM**

"When you're drawing, you need patience. So all you have to do, Amu-chan, is draw from your memories." Nagi said, picking up a pencil.

Amu slowly took a pencil and then closed her eyes. Then, she sketched a picture of him without any other reference.

30 minutes later, Amu yelled, "Done!"

The Guardians stood up and looked at her picture. Then, they twitched.

"Erm, Amu… what is this?" Rima asks. Amu looks at her.

"Can't you tell? It's Ikuto! Oh! Damn it, I suck in this!" she said, throwing the sketch pad away.

"Oh, don't worry… we'll think of something else." Nagi comforted her. She looked at him and gave a tiny smile.

"Yaya thinks Yaya knows just what to do!" Yaya exclaimed. Then, she drags Amu out of the room.

As they close the door, the window opened and someone jumped out. He picks the sketch pad up, then smirks.

Meanwhile, in the Home Economics Room, Amu and Yaya were making chocolate biscuits.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for it to bake." Yaya announced. Amu nods and watched excitedly for her cookies to bake.

40 minutes later, the cookies were out of the oven. As they wait for it to cool down, Suu made tea.

"Okay, why don't you guys give it a try?" Amu asks excitedly. They nod and slowly put them in their mouth.

Immediately, Nagi choked. So did Rima and Tadase. Yaya too, did the same after testing it.

"Wh-What did you put inside them?" Yaya asks, pointing at the cookies.

"Ah, I put everything you put." Amu said, trying a piece for herself. Then, she understood what they meant.

"Oops…" she said. It all tasted so bad, Amu was close to tears. Rima who saw this immediately patted her head.

"Don't worry. You know, maybe we could get him a book to read." She said. Amu looked at her and nodded. She wiped her tears.

The bell rang signaling all the students that break was over and time to go back to class. So, they quickly took off the aprons. Then, they wrote a note, saying that they would clean up after school.

After they left, the same person appeared without them knowing. He picked the cookies and put it into his mouth. Despite it being not tasty, he smirked again.

After school, the Guardians met each other at the bookstore. They slowly looked for a perfect book for Ikuto.

"So… what kind of book does Ikuto like?" Rima asks, looking at the racks. Amu thought about it… then she kept thinking.

A few minutes later, she shrugged. The four people sweat dropped.

"Well… never mind that. What is the first thing that comes in your mind when you're thinking of him?" Rima asked again.

"Pervert." Amu said. Rima slaps her forehead. "What kind of girlfriend are you?" Rima asks. Amu blushes.

"I'm not his girlfriend, you idiot!" she yelled. A few others were staring at her. She blushed again.

"You…" she turned around to face Rima but none of her friends were there anymore.

"Pretend you don't know her." Rima says, looking away. They just nod.

"Guys?" Amu calls out for them. No reply. She sighed then went off. "I guess I won't be finding anything here too." She said sadly and sighed, tears in her eyes. Her Charas looked at her sadly and comforted her.

"Don't worry, Amu-chan! We'll get something!" Suu said. Ran went in front of Amu and did a pom pom dance.

"Look, Amu! Smile!" she said. Amu watched and smiled. "Yeah!" she wipes the tears. "I shouldn't give up just yet. I can find something for sure!" Amu says happily. Then she went alone looking for a gift.

Meanwhile, a person in black hoodie was watching her. He smirked again for the third time.

**HOME**

Amu laid on her bed. She took a pillow and covered her face.

The whole day, she still couldn't find anything special. She sighed, for what seemed the millionth time.

She walks to the balcony. The moon was full today and there were many stars in the sky.

"Ikuto… what should I get you?" she thought to herself. Then, she felt cold and went into her room. Well, she should get some sleep.

**FRIDAY**

One more day before Christmas, Amu still couldn't figure out what to get for Ikuto. This time, she asked Utau and Kukai for advice.

"None of my business." Was Utau's reply.

"You're so cold!" Amu said, pouting. Kukai slurped on his ramen.

"Well… get him something to do with music." He said. Amu thought about it and nodded.

"But… I have one problem." Amu says.

"What's that?" Utau asks, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"What kind of music does Ikuto like?" Amu asks innocently, scratching her head.

Utau and Kukai fell off from their chair. Then, Utau hit flicked Amu's forehead.

"Idiot… if you're like that, I'm not sure how I can give Ikuto to you." Utau says angrily.

Amu pouts again. "You're his sister. Give me a clue."

Utau sighed then thought about it. "Violin." She said.

"Hmm?" Amu asks stupidly. Utau slapped her forehead.

"Get him a CD with violin music. He plays the violin, remember."

"Oh, yeah." Amu replied. Then she grins. "Thanks, Utau. Owe you one!" she said and left the shop.

Utau sighed. Then she smiled. "Good luck, Amu." She said.

Amu was browsing around the CD racks. No good. Even if she bought him a CD with violin songs, he might not like them.

She sighs and goes out. Her Chara's look at her helplessly.

"Are you okay, Amu-chan?" Miki asks. Amu nods.

"It's just… I can't seem to find the right gift for Ikuto. I don't know how to show him my feelings." She said softly.

"Amu!" they heard a familiar voice. As she looks up, she sees Tadase running to her.

"Tadase-kun? What are you doing here?" Amu asks. Tadase smiles.

"I was just looking around." He smiled. Then, he notices her depressed face.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" he asks. She shook her head. "It's just… I still haven't found the right gift for Ikuto, and Christmas is tomorrow!" Amu said sadly. Tadase looked at her, then smiled.

"Ne, Amu. I've got the best idea." Tadase says. Amu looks at him and as he whispers his ideas, a slow smile forms on her face.

"You think that would be okay?" she asks him. He nods.

"I bet that would be the best Christmas gift he's ever had!" Tadase smiles.

"Thank you, Tadase-kun!" Amu smiles back and thought about Tadase's idea of a gift.

**CHRISTMAS!**

Utau's Christmas party was a real hit! Everyone enjoyed themselves. Ikuto too, appeared.

"Yo!" he greeted them. Utau had twinkles in her eyes.

"Ikuto!" she spread her arms wide but Kukai pulls her back. "Oi, Utau… you know you're already taken." He mutters. She nods and smiles. Then, he kisses her.

Amu blushes as Ikuto sat next to her. "Hello, my princess." He says, hugging her tightly.

"I-Ikuto!" she yelled, begging him to let her go.

The gang looks at the two of them and giggles.

"Erm… Ikuto… if you won't mind…" Amu trailed off.

"Can you… follow me somewhere for a while?" she asks, blushing.

He looks at her and smirks. Then he nods.

**BALCONY (It's always the balcony, isn't it?)**

"So… what was it you wanted me to follow you for?" Ikuto asks as they were alone. Amu blushes.

"Em… Ikuto… I… I…"

"I love you."

Ikuto slowly pulled her chin up. "I really miss you. And all this time, I really wanted to hold you and hug you… and kiss you." he says, arms wrapped around her waist. She blushed.

"I couldn't find the right gift for you." She said, looking away. He smirked.

"I know. The drawing… the cookies… man, you suck at all that." He said. She blushes and her eyes opened wide.

"How did you know?" she asks. He playfully ruffles his hair and looks at her. "I stalked you."

She blushed again, then she hit him. "Ho-How could you!" she asks. He laughed and then slowly, brought her face closer to his again.

"So… in the end… I didn't have anything to give you." She says, looking away again.

"But… I thought… maybe I would tell you this." She said, looking back at him.

"I… I love you." She confessed. His eyes were locked on hers. Then slowly, he smiles.

"Do you know… how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" he asks, kissing her forehead. She closes her eyes.

"Well… do you know how long I've been wanting to tell you?" she asks him, eyes still closed. He chuckles lightly.

Slowly, their lips met and suddenly, she felt as though there wasn't anyone in this world but them only.

After what seemed like hours, they finally let go. Amu had a smile on her face. Ikuto too had a smile on his face.

"Well… that's your Christmas gift." Amu says, blushing. He laughs.

"Merry Christmas, Amu." Ikuto says. Amu looks at him.

"Merry Chrismas too, Ikuto." she replies and she pulls him for another kiss.

**Yep, that's my special gift for you peeps. Hope you enjoyed this! And Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!**

**Love, Suki-chan1997**


End file.
